Insomnio
by Erly Misaki
Summary: Naraku tiene insomnio, como es natural lo ha trastornado, pero, cuando este mal se propaga por toda su casa, su mente divagara más de lo normal, asombrándolo hasta a él mismo.


_InuYasha & cia. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahasi y el fic es sin animo de lucro, solo con el animo de entretenerlos._

_Pido disculpas si el fic se les hace un poco tedioso o algo así, en realidad tenía insomnio ese día._

* * *

Uno, dos… ¡tres! Ya no lo soportaba más, ¡ya no!

Kagura elevo las sabanas de su futón.

Había estado ahí, dando vueltas como loca, por más de seis horas, sin poder conciliar el sueño, entreteniéndose en pensar una y mil cosas que no le hacían nada de bien; muchas cosas pasaban por su mente a esas horas, pero ninguna era totalmente placentera, por lo que la noche se le hacía más larga en la vigilia.

Abría los ojos y los cerraba, boca arriba, boca abajo, de lado e incluso sentada, no había forma de que Morfeo la dejase entrar en su mundo. La cama era realmente incomoda, el clima no ayudaba para nada y el insomnio seguía tras ella. Era la tercera noche en el mismo estado, dando y dando vueltas sin conciliar el sueño.

Había soltado su cabello para poder dormir, pero en ese ofuscado momento le estorbaban más que nunca debido a ese largor extremo que lo enredaba con facilidad. «Lo odio» mascullo enojada, tirando de él con fuerza. Busco a oscuras, por fuerza del tacto, la delgada pinza que sujetaba su tocado. Y mientras lo hacía no dudo en preguntarse el motivo de mantener su cabello en esa extensión; total, jamás lo llevaba suelto a menos de que fuese muy necesario o fuese forzada a hacerlo.

De tanto dar vueltas y pensar termino cansada —bastante irónico, ¿no creen?—, sin nada más que hacer, y poco preocupada por los demás seres del universo, se levantó de su cama y valiéndose de sus sentidos demoniacos salió de la habitación hacía un corredor iluminado por un tenue luz azulada. A pesar de la fatiga en sus parpados y el cansancio en todas sus extremidades, estaba tan despierta y lucida como de costumbre. Aferrada a las paredes y caminando despacio, avanzó por el largo y estrecho corredor hasta llegar al pasillo exterior.

Empezó a vagar por el castillo como si de un fantasma se tratase. No tenía exactamente un plan y mucho menos una idea, aunque fuese vaga, su único deseo era no volver a estar acostada, se cortaría la cabeza ella misma si eso sucedía.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos llego al jardín. Debido a la atmosfera enrarecida por el veneno jugaba con los objetos y sus sombras, sumando la luz reflejada por la luna, debía mantener sus sentidos más alertas que de costumbre, era como si fuese la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar y solo así notaba la influencia de la toxina en el espacio circundante; cosa que la atemorizaba bastante. Caminando por allí, atenta a cada movimiento; disfrutando secretamente de esa incertidumbre ante un ataque fantasma, pudo distinguir la blanca e imperturbable figura de su hermana caminando sin rumbo por el interior de la casa. «La nada tampoco duerme» reflexionó, mirando cómo se alejaba estoica e indiferente «Ella no duerme nunca ¡Tiene insomnio permanente!».

La idea de no dormir nunca más desoló a Kagura y la alentó a seguir su recorrido. Si no iba a dormir al menos tenía derecho a hacer algo, aunque fuera medianamente divertido.

* * *

Un vientecillo frío chocó la cien de Naraku y resbalo por sobre sus ojos, obligándolo a abrirlos.

Llevaba insomne casi una semana y, por lo que sospechaba, ahora no solo Kanna vagaba por el palacio, sino también Kagura y Hakudōshi, pronto el mal se le transmitiría a Akago y eso causaría ofuscación general.

Estar allí tirado, en un corredor, mirando la inexistente vegetación de su jardín, empezaba a aburrirlo más que su cama y sus planes sin concretar. Ansiaba tanto en aquel momento un cambio, algo interesante que lo alejara lo más posible de la insoportable rutina de sus pensamientos. Estaba aburrido de la cotidianidad. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber expulsado a su corazón, al menos si lo tuviera consigo tendría buena platica con Onigumo, Akago se parecía demasiado a él como para entablar una conversación que representase algo trascendental.

No deseaba una gran fiesta para olvidar la monotonía, ni quería tampoco abandonar sus planes, era solo que la espera irrevocable de que estos se completasen era engañosa y a cada paso la espera para ejecutar el siguiente se aplazaba más y más, obligándolo a permanecer oculto más tiempo para sus enemigos; Naraku solo deseaba que supieran en cada instante la fascinación que sentía por ser inalcanzable para ellos. Y era quizás eso lo que en verdad le irritaba, su falta de intervención y protagonismo. Pero no por eso estaba insomne ese día, ni el anterior, ni los días antes de ese, era simplemente que ahora él le temía a dormir, pues, en su último sueño, su imaginación desbordante le había sorprendido de una forma cruel y miserable al tergiversar la realidad en una parodia, de poco gusto, sobre su vida.

«Maldito Onigumo, nunca debió hablarme sobre eso» gruño el hibrido, girando completamente su cuerpo sobre el tablado. Le disgustaba ver que en verdad cuestionaba cada estupidez que su corazón decía.

—Y aun así Kagura quiere el suyo de vuelta —Se dijo, divertido, como si solo en ese instante volviese a darse cuenta de la existencia de un ser más infeliz que él—. La muy tonta cree que eso la hará más feliz, que ilusa. Debería darme las gracias, le evite la agonía de la desilusión. Yo le permití no tener un amo invisible que le gritara órdenes desde la emoción ciega de un pensamiento, se lo cambie por algo más real, por mí, un amo verdadero con propósitos verdaderos.

Tal y como sucede en los cuentos, que cuando se habla del rey de Roma, este se asoma. Kagura flaqueo la esquina del pasillo, tres segundos después de que Naraku concluyese su _reflexión _con una carcajada, producto de del delirio causado por el insomnio y la ridiculez de la que tildo a los caprichos de la teynnō.

—Veo que no soy el único sin dormir —Habló Naraku, imprimiéndole a su voz un tinte de acusación; cuestionándose el posible hecho de que ella hubiese escuchado algo, pero para su suerte no era así.

Como era costumbre, ninguno de los dos esperaba una respuesta a la anterior afirmación, porque no querían platica. No tenían nada de qué hablar, sus intereses en común eran mínimos y los puntos de vista respecto a ellos les interesaban tan poco como el clima que estuviese viviendo China en ese momento. Tanto porque eran bien conocidos y porque concordaban en casi todo. Ambos apoyaban la inmortal frase de Nicolás Maquiavelo: "El fin justifica los medios" —a pesar de que él ni siquiera había nacido—; Naraku quería poder, y venganza, si debía matar a todos por eso, lo haría; Kagura solo ansiaba libertad y la única forma que encontraba, por el momento, era la incierta promesa de Naraku de devolverle su corazón cuando el ganara, y si debía matar a todo el mundo para eso, lo haría. A pesar de esa tediosa comprensión ambos se quedaron en su puesto, lamentándose íntimamente por la tonta situación que vivían.

Habían pasado un par de minutos cuando Naraku se detuvo a observar el cuerpo de Kagura, erguido sobre el barandal, admirando la luna. Su creador se estaba dando cuenta de que a los ojos de un hombre cualquiera, o insomne, era perfecta. Pero a pesar de eso, su insufrible carácter no hacía juego con su cuerpo, era demasiado testaruda, malhumorada, orgullosa y arrogante para ser tan bonita, quizás eso era lo que permitía a su moral, casi nula, matar a cualquiera en su camino con tal de lograr su objetivo, en cierta parte si se parecía a él. Aquello le molesto un poco, porque en realidad Kagura poseía un profundo dominio de sí misma, hasta el punto de no necesitar un corazón para sentir, esto se complementaba además con el hecho de que no era de las chicas que esperaba a que el hombre las sedujera, era ella quien se ofrecía descaradamente, pero sin arrepentimiento. Observarla a la luz de la luna difería mucho de su semblante habitual, sus rasgos se apaciguaban un poco y su piel parecía más clara, aunque la rodeada por un aura de superioridad sorprendente «Debe ser el viento, su parte natural quiere salir, es eso lo que la impulsa a buscar su estúpida libertad» se dijo.

—No puedo creer que le preste tanta atención, ese maldito sueño me está afectando —Por un momento Naraku creyó haberlo dicho solo en su mente, pero la interrogativa mirada de Kagura lo contradijo.

Ella apenas si se había dado cuenta de la atención a la que estaba sujeta. El aire pesado y la atmosfera enrarecida ya no le estorbaban, parecían tan naturales a la luz de la clara luna que asomaba en ese momento, como si solo fuese un hechizo mal formulado. El trance perfecto en el que se hallaba, sin pensar en nada más, se había interrumpido súbitamente al escuchar hablar a Naraku. Giro los ojos para averiguar que decía, pero se chocó con un par de orbes rojizos que la observaban perdidamente. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, sin percatarse de que su propia mirada hablaba mejor que ella, se detuvo justo en la primera silaba, ya que sus cansadas, pero activas neuronas, le indicaron que era imprudente, al menos debido a la rara situación en que ambos se hallaban.

Era inusual que ambos se encontraran en la misma habitación, después de cierto tiempo, manteniendo la paz y el silencio desde ambos extremos.

—Se te ha comido la lengua el ratón, Kagura. Ah, es cierto, no hay ratones en esta casa, pobrecillos.

Era un idiota, o eso pensó Kagura al oírlo hablar así. Siempre le pedía que guardara silencio, que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero ahora, de un momento a otro, parecía importarle lo que pensara. ¿Y a que iba eso de los ratones? Tal vez estuviera al borde de su propia locura.

—Nunca escuchas, para que hablar, lo mínimo que me ganaría es un castigo —replico ella, en lo que le pareció una salida inteligente.

—No seas tonta —Le corrigió, sonriendo descaradamente—, podrías sufrir un castigo peor si no hablas. Me interesa bastante tu opinión sobre mí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? —Cuestiono ella impresionada, parecía, detrás de esa sonrisa, un viejo ojeroso y suplicante, la idea la reconforto lo suficiente para voltearse por completo sobre los talones y enfrentarlo de verdad a los ojos. Ella ahí de pie, y él tirado como un mendigo en el suelo—. ¿No tienes suficiente con la propia adulación que te das?

A Naraku se le encrisparon los nervios, no le agradaba para nada la forma en que se estaba dirigiendo a él. Había decidido hablar con ella como gesto de benevolencia, con el mismo, para no aburrirse, pero era una pérdida de tiempo, ella no tenía nada que ofrecerle, aunque se divertiría a sus expensas.

—Veamos —Empezó Naraku, escogiendo las palabras y sentándose en el tablado, fijando la vista en su extensión—, no tengo que darte una explicación para que respondas una pregunta. Yo te lo ordeno.

—Sí. Cómo no. Pero teniendo en cuenta que un simple sueño te ha perturbado tanto, debo suponer que yo fui parte de él, debido a la descarada manera con que me estás viendo.

¡Un punto para Kagura!

El hibrido arrastro la mirada con disgusto, haciendo rechinar un poco sus dientes. No esperaba que lo notara, pero, bueno, podía imaginar perfectamente el estado tan desagradable en el que se encontraba, sabía bien que probablemente le causaba hasta lastima. Rápidamente, en la longitud de tiempo que se necesita para concebir un pensamiento, recupero su austera sonrisa de impaciencia y la miró.

—No es de tu incumbencia que soñé, además no era nada interesante, me pareció más bien una mala broma —Y, aunque intento que sonase como una ligera verdad, el insomnio y el cansancio no se lo permitieron—. Me parece que me excedo al hablar contigo, al fin y al cabo solo eres una niñita.

Si la intención era ofenderla, o al menos sacarla de su vista, no funciono en lo más mínimo. Lo único que logro fue que se interesase más, aun sin ella saber porque.

—Eres un maldito, ojala nunca vuelvas a dormir y te mueras —Farfullo furiosa, sintiéndose excluida de los pocos sucesos interesantes que llegaban a la mansión, debió haber pasado algo en el sueño para que Naraku se comportará así con ella—. Además por tu culpa yo tampoco duermo, es inaudito, aparte de que debo quedarme aquí encerrada sin nada interesante que hacer.

Naraku comprendía eso, aun sin escucharlo, mientras él no durmiera, sus extensiones, una a una, irían adquiriendo el mismo hábito, a excepción de Kanna que jamás dormía. Por otra parte, dejo de escuchar a la chica en mitad de su queja porque se sentía como padre soltero lidiando con una adolescente. Seguía condenándose por haber creado mujeres.

Luego, dejándose llevar por las acusaciones de Kagura, en las que decía que estaba en todo su derecho de saber que había pasado por su mente noches atrás, recordó la noche en cuestión, sin evitar un par de muecas de disgusto.

* * *

Aunque había puesto su corazón en Akago, aún tenía ciertas dudas tontas respecto a lo que Onigumo había dicho sobre las mujeres y que él, astutamente, según creía, había escuchado detalladamente buscando la manera de controlar a Kagura de una forma más eficaz. Esa noche había ido a la cama con esa clase de pensamientos, y con la idea de que sus planes pintaban lo suficientemente bien para asegurar la victoria.

Pronto cayó dormido.

A los pocos segundos, según su propia intuición, tuvo la sensación de haber dormido una eternidad e intento abrir los ojos, tuvo que arrugarlos un poco, una luz bastante potente entraba de un lugar que no distinguía.

Al encontrarse pleno en sus facultades y con los ojos bien abiertos, escucho una respiración pausada en algún lugar, no le prestó atención, solo dejo que la idea se resbalase en su pensamiento mientras observaba su alrededor. Una habitación amplia y bien iluminada, decorada con papel tapiz pintado a manos y con diseños iridiscentes. El mobiliario era escaso, solo un armario y biombo ocupaban el lugar junto a la cama, lo demás eran pequeños cuadros adornando las paredes.

El sonido de la respiración volvió, esta vez le presto una mayor atención, distinguiendo claramente la dirección de la que venía, de su lado. Un bultito menudo dormía a su lado envuelto en las sabanas. En un principio sintió curiosidad por saber quién o qué era, pero la extraña habitación lo preocupaba más ¿En qué lugar había caído? ¿Y cómo lo había hecho? Solo recordaba haberse acostado a dormir. La persona a su lado se movió, revelando sutilmente una larga cabellera negra.

Naraku se dispuso a quitarle las sabanas y exigirle una explicación, pero una avalancha de gritos se lo impidió. No era una batalla, ni una protesta, eran simplemente dos niños, que él conocía muy bien, empujando la puerta descaradamente y entrando a la habitación entre gritos. Rápidamente subieron a la cama y comenzaron a saltar. La primera impresión del hibrido era que estaba en una broma, Kanna y Hakudōshi saltando como dos alegres hermanitos, eso era imposible, pero no tanto como lo que a continuación escucho.

—Papá, es cierto que el nuevo bebé se va a llamar Akago ¿verdad? —Pregunto Hakudōshi, sonriente, y al parecer le hablaba a él—. A mí me parece un nombre demasiado corriente para un hermano.

—Deja las tonterías —Corrigió Kanna, sentándose al lado del aturdido Naraku, quien debido a la extraña situación, que no terminaba de comprender, había quedado estático.

— ¿Eh? —Era la única cosa que el pobre hibrido podía pronunciar. Mientras trataba de no creer en lo que pensaba, por puro descarte de posibilidades; si ellos eran sus hijos, su esposa debía ser… no, eso sería demasiado bizarro para su gusto. Pero ¿y si era verdad? No, no, preferiría que fuese Kikyō, pero no ella, no, por favor.

—Niños, tan temprano molestando, es sábado —Ahí estaba la voz y el rostro de Kagura saliendo de entre las sabanas.

Si había un dios en el cielo, debía estar vengándose de él, o burlándose.

—Les he dicho que en sábado no me despierten tan temprano —Se quejó, otra vez, sentándose a su lado y cargando a Hakudōshi—, además el clima es una mierda, miren tan temprano que es y ya el calor esta para asar pescado.

Mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, los niños lo involucraron en un juego tonto y la risa abierta y descontrolada de Kagura, que surgió de este, retumbo en sus oídos, ¿Podía en realidad reír ella de esa manera tan expansiva y poco recatada, sin el molesto tono de sarcasmo que él conocía? En verdad no la conocía tan bien como pensaba y, por un momento, creyó amoldarse a ese insulso y raro mundo de padre.

* * *

—No solo eres estúpido, también tienes la facultad de poner una cara que lo recalca —Murmuro para sí misma la teynnō, o eso creyó, al ver cómo Naraku se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Un segundo después tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al enfrentar la mirada calculadora y sanguinaria de su creador al acercarse. En realidad no era que la asustase, más bien la mantenía sorprendida, se estaba acercando más de lo normal, sin mencionar palabra, era raro. Pudo darse cuenta de que nada era normal al sentir su espalda chocar con el barandal.

— ¡No soy estúpido, tu eres la estúpida! ¡Todo es culpa tuya, no mía! —exploto, pasando de mirada asesina a una desquiciada.

El hecho de no saber por qué Naraku decía eso hizo pensar a la teynnō que solo se trataba de un delirio por culpa del insomnio. Dejando de lado, por un momento, el profundo odio que le tuviera, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por hablarle calmadamente y tratarlo con la mayor paciencia.

—Sí, claro, lo que tú digas. De casualidad te has tomado una aromática, el insomnio te está matando, sería genial que eso sucediera, pero sé que de paso también me mataras, así que ¿porque no intentar dormir? —Sugirió Kagura, ayudándolo a sentarse de nuevo en el suelo—. No sé porque pienso que mañana me arrepentiré se esto, pero… ¿Qué te sucede?

—No seas idiota, tengo sueño, no soy un niñito para que me trates y me hables así —Se quejó el hanyû—. Y no, no sucede nada, bueno… nada que te importe.

—Que grosero, mira que yo empiezo a actuar como una enferma y tú a desquiciarte, sino te duermes ahora estaremos actuando como locos el resto de nuestras vidas.

Como si fuese tan sencillo, pensó Naraku, recordando con un escalofrío el escabroso sueño que había tenido. No le estaba gustando para nada su vida en ese momento, odiaba tener insomnio, las ideas se mezclaban en su cabeza creando una maraña de pensamientos indescifrables que, aparentemente, no tenían ni un orden ni un sentido. El destino se burlaba de él con picardía utilizando las mismas cartas que tenía en su mano, no podía detenerlo.

Kagura seguía hablando, y él divagando. Todo se le volvió oscuro en un momento, estuvo en primera fila en su propia creación, escucho la voz de Onigumo formar un eco inteligible en su cabeza, se vio a si mismo antes de existir y luego su futuro incierto como un alma horrenda, recordado eternamente como un asesino asediado por el recuerdo de un amor que no le pertenecía. Todo se nublo, ya no existía, no reaccionaba, no pensaba, solo se estancó en un punto ciego. Nada existía porque todo ya estaba, no encontraba un lugar exacto para él, estaba estancado en la nada de su propia conciencia. Conciencia de la que no sabía nada, simplemente la tenía como el basurero de sus deseos insatisfechos, el lugar a cual marginaba todo pensamiento que no cumplía un propósito concreto que lo ayudase.

_¿Enserio existe un lugar como este en mí? _Se preguntó asombrado, dándose cuenta de lo poco que se conocía a sí mismo. _De aquí deben venir mis ideas sobre Kagura y la causa de mi insomnio. _

— ¡Maldita vida! —La clara exclamación de Kagura aturdió sus oídos y lo hizo salir de su meditación profunda.

Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse de pie, alertado, y descubrir que solo se trataba de un accidente poco interesante. Al parecer la teynnō había resbalado por las escaleras.

—Eres una estúpida, estuve a punto de conocer la verdad detrás de esta locura y a ti se te ocurre caerte causando tremendo ruido.

Aunque las quejas del hanyû tenían su validez, Kagura sintió que estaba siendo más injusto que nunca con ella, por él había caído tan estrepitosamente, y así se atrevía a regañarla, debía consultarse seriamente quien actuaba de verdad como imbécil. Aunque podía pasársele debido a la psicosis senil que empezaba a vivir.

Pensó en decirle que debido a lo cerca que se había puesto de ella, acercándose más a cada segundo, había caído hacia atrás como acto reflejo, pero las cosas estaban lo suficientemente raras, no había necesidad de complicarla aún más. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero la idea de que Naraku estuviese llegando a un estado superior de conciencia se le antojo más exagerada que nunca. El insomnio de verdad que era peligroso, esperaba seriamente que terminara pronto, no quería verse a sí misma diciendo, o haciendo, idioteces semejantes.

—Me voy —Anunció Kagura sin mucha convicción—. Podrías avisarme cuando podamos volver a dormir.

— ¿Has pensado en ser madre?

No era la clase de pregunta que esperaba, pero podía jurar que lo presentía desde el incómodo momento en el que al voltear la mirada se había chocado con la de él. Y, sin embargo, sentía que la respuesta le afectaría más a Naraku que a ella, tal vez porque tenía algo que ver con la causa del insomnio.

_No, imposible. _Se juró, guardando un cierto recelo por el secreto que Naraku no quería aflojar.

— ¿hijos? ¡Estás loco! —Reconfortante, es la mejor palabra con que describir a Naraku.

—Gracias,

_¿Gracias? _Kagura hizo de cuenta que jamás escucho esa palabra, solo camino en dirección a la puerta más cercana, no estaba de ganas para escuchar a Naraku, por esa noche era suficiente, era mejor si ambos se comportaban como siempre. Antes de desaparecer completamente de vista, alzo su mirada sobre el hombro y distinguió un jubilo escandaloso en la expresión de Naraku.

«Espero que esto le ayude a recuperar el sueño. Espero jamás tener otro encuentro como este, es el tipo más raro que conoceré» Juro por lo bajo, chocándose de frente con su hermana.

—Kagura —Saludo Kanna con si frígida actitud de siempre—. ¿Has visto a Naraku?

—Sí, en el pasillo, pero ¿para que lo quieres?

—Tengo sueño —La hechicera de los vientos pudo distinguir algo en la fría mirada de su hermana, aunque no supo exactamente que fue, solo que la impresiono, y la dejo con una duda «¿La personalidad de Kanna también se trastorno con el insomnio de los demás?»

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Primero que nada, felicitaciones por leer semejante disparate, han llegado a una meta muy importante en su vida: El leer la creación de una mente con insomnio. **

**Si, tenía insomnio y a media noche se me ocurrió escribir esto, me tomo varias semanas quitarle un par de cosas que en realidad no me gustaron mucho y arreglarle la ortografía. Ya terminado eso, no quise quitarle nada más, creo que así se sentía Vang gohg cuando terminaba un cuadro. Dado que soy bastante loca nunca me atrevo a publicar las cosas que escribo cuando tengo insomnio o cuando me siento deprimida, siempre son bastante crudas y siniestras, así que esta es la primera ves que doy al publico algo que salio en medio de la locura.**

**Espero me disculpen si abuse en algo de los personajes, ya sea de su personalidad o del motivo por el cual se encontraron.**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia. Un beso grande a todos.**

**Sayonara. :3 **


End file.
